wamifandomcom-20200213-history
Generator Guide
General Information and FAQ General Information and FAQ Generate Essence The generator uses spirit to generate essence. The more spirit invested the faster you build up your stored essence. Temporary Bonus The more essence you have stored the higher your temporary boosts will be. These temporary bonuses will reset to zero each time you reincarnate and also reduce as you use generator charges that use up your essence. These temporary bonuses also become 0 on starting any challenges. Finishing or quitting a challenge will resume where you left your main game and as such your temporary bonus will depend on the essence your generator has there. Permanent Bonus You effectively have two types of generator permanent bonuses per category. * Main game permanent generator bonuses * Challenge permanent bonus Starting a challenge will restart the 'active' permanent bonus at 0 but the game remembers your main game bonuses. When you finish or quit a challenge all your old permanent bonuses return to you plus a tiny extra for any challenge permanent bonuses you accumulated by using generator charges during the challenge. The bonus gain values This is how much you will add to your permanent bonus if you use a generator charge on a given bonus. Once you have added to a bonuses permanent value it stays after reincarnating for the duration of the challenge or your main game. Increasing permanent bonuses in a CHALLENGE will add a diminishing return to your main game generator bonuses as your main game ones become higher. Starting a new challenge will always return all 'challenge permanent' and temporary bonuses to 0 Generator charges You get 1 extra charge every 6 hours at the start of the game with a maximum of 3 you can save up. You can increase the maximum charges you can save up and the time each takes to charge from items in the soul shop. Using a generator charge uses up some of your stored essence. The amount of essence used depends on how many charges you have. This in turn reduces ALL temporary bonuses until the stored essence is increased again with time. charges essence reduction - Maths X = the number of charges you have Y = the maximum charges you can save up you use 1/X of your essence on the use of a charge you have 3 / 3 and plan to use one = you will use one third (1/3) of your stored essence you have 2/ 3 and plan to use one = you will use one half (1/2) of your stored essence you have 1/ 3 and plan to use one = you will use ALL (1/1) of your stored essence When to use a charge Whenever there is a bonus gain you want and it has really slowed down its rate of increase. The number of charges you own and the rate they replenish will have a part to play in how slow the bonus gains rate of increase needs to be before you feel losing a charge merits its use. The amount of essence that's required to increase the bonus gain will slow down how fast these bonus gain values rise as the time, from when you started a challenge or last used a charge, progresses . Just be aware ALL temporary bonuses will reduce proportional to the amount of essence used to activate a charge until the generator has time to rebuild its essence store. Reincarnating People will say not to use a charge just before reincarnating. In general this is true as it will reduce your temporary reincarnation bonus and thus your next life reincarnation bonus significantly. However a charge used on a decent reincarnation gain value can quite often give a huge increase to your next life reincarnation bonus. There is no need to wait for your charges to replenish to 3/3 or 2/3 or even 1/3 before reincarnating. It's your temporary reincarnation bonus (determined in part by your generators stored essence) that's important before reincarnating. The often advised tip of waiting for your charges to be 2/3 or 3/3 simply means you have allowed time for your essence to build up! ALWAYS allow your essence to build up enough so that your TEMPORARY REINCARNATION BONUS stops rising at a decent rate. Wear essence bonus equipment to speed this up.